The Jouney Home
by samanthat945
Summary: Hermione heads to Hogwarts to finish her education. But anyone can see something is wrong with her. Especially, one not so surly potions professor. Can he help her heal? What will they find on this journey, when both of them are looking for a way home?
1. Chapter 1

The Journey Home

The war was over. It had been for just over a year. That's how long it had taken the wizarding society to rebuild, well, everything. It had taken everyone to do it, too. Most everyone, that is. There had been a few who had felt the need to celebrate but most of the community had still been reeling from the loss and destruction. So, after all the funerals and memorials had been attended, the witches and wizards had rolled up their sleeves and gotten to the business of rebuilding.

It had been hard work. And along with the rebuild, there was a lot of restructuring. The newest Minister of Magic, Kingsley Shacklebolt, had brought about many reforms and was pushing their society into a more progressive government. Some of the old families had fought these changes but the younger generations had spoken up. They were tired of being the pawns in a life and death game. It had become time for some fresh blood and fresher ideas, so, they had taken a page from the muggles. Protests and patitions were becoming an effective way to get their voices heard. And that was bringing about some monumental change. It was a good thing that was happening.

Another area of change was Hogwarts. The rebuilding of the school was combined with a few changes. First was the headmaster. Or rather, headmistress. Minerva McGonigall had been given the post as headmistress and she had thought that it was time for change. The big thing was how to get the houses to intermingle. She had considered doing away with the sorting and having a large dormitory that all students shared. But after bringing it up with the new board of governers, the idea was put aside. The school was steeped in tradition and even the youngest of the board thought that it would be wrong to change that. So, after many meetings and discussions they decided on a few courses of action.

The biggest change at the school was the common rooms. They were shrunk down to little more than large entrance halls. There was an all student common room that was connected to each dormitory. The colors were neutral and the room was set up for large groups to relax, converse, or study as they so chose. And to encourage inter house unity there would be no uniforms allowed in the commons. Finally, there would be no house cup. Punishments and rewards would be metered out on a student by student basis. With one male and one female to be awarded student of the year at the end of year feast.

And so it was in the midst of this that one, assumed, dead potions master walked into the grand entrance hall of his only real home. He had been gone for eight months, secretly recovering from his run in with the snake, Nagini. Some how he had been able to administer the anti-venom and blood replenishing potions to himself. After a weak healing spell, he had activated an emergency port key to L'hopital Magique in Paris, France. The healers there had put him in a magical coma and raced to save him. When they had woken him, a month later, he was unable to talk. He was extremely weak and wore out quickly. It had taken him all of the eight months to get to this point. He wasn't back to his pre-battle self but he'd had to accept that he never would.

The worst of the permanent damage to Severus Snape had been his voice. Where he had once had a silky deep voice, he now had a gravelly whisper. It had become obvious very early into his recovery that he would not get his voice back to its usual timbre. Oddly, it was this that he had mourned the most. The other injuries could be strengthened and adapted to, with the proper amount of therapy. His voice was another story. His vocal chords had sustained the bulk of the snakes bite, ruining all but a very small portion. The fact that he could even whisper-growl was a testament to his determination to get on with his life.

McGonagall had been the first to see him in the entrance hall. At first she had thought her eyes were playing tricks on her but when she had blinked again, there he had stood. He had searched her eyes as she had walked up to him. Looking for condemnation, he was shocked to find sorrow and forgiveness. There were no protests from the usually stoic man as she had grabbed him into a firm hug. She had appologized for doubting him and asked for his forgiveness. To which he had explained that there was never anything for him to forgive her for.

At that point several of the surviving professors had begun to move to the great hall for lunch. When they had seen him, many had come and given him a friends welcome. There had been some awkwardness at first but he had asked for his job back. And also expressed his desire to help with the rest of the restorations. As things became clear to all who listened to his story, they began to accept him. They were amazed at the changes in the once surly potions master. And real friendships were formed over the course of the a few months.

Eventually Hogwarts was finished. The old castle looked good and strong once again. Only those that knew it before the war could see the scars that marred its otherwise beautiful halls. But like the british wizarding community, scars were something they had learned to accept. And this led to healing and a brighter future.

This bright future was the thing that had sustained Severus as he had sat through the welcome feast at the beginning of the year. He had smiled, _smiled_ , as he saw many of the students pointing at him and whispering to their friends. When the headmistress had introduced him he had waved politely. Then, he had sat through the meal, eating and observing. Noting that the extra table set aside for those who had missed their last year due to the war was rather small.

Snape was startled to see that among the fourteen "eighth years" were Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, Neville Longbottom, and Draco Malfoy. The other ten students were from Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff houses. The really intriguing thing about the four most notorious students was the way they were interacting. He watched as all three of the young men were speaking to Hermione, occasionally offering her different items that were on dishes in front of them. She was refusing most everything they offered. The other thing that struck him was the extremely familiar way Longbottom and Malfoy kept touching each other. Neville seemed to be the boldest and most comfortable with reaching out and touching the tall blonde man. It was obvious they were intimate. He made a note to speak with his godson after class in the morning.

Just as the feast was wrapping up with Minerva's closing reminders, Miss Granger jumped up from her seat and ran from the room. Her hand was clasped firmly over her mouth. Potter followed her and they both disappeared. A few people had turned to watch them leave but quickly returned their attention to the headmistress' parting words. They soon all left the great hall and the year had begun.

Severus had the eighth years for the first class the next morning. He was sitting at his desk as they came into the classroom. Filling only seven tables, it was a rather small class but he figured they'd get more from his NEWT class that way. He noted that Potter and Granger were at the farthest table he had set up. Harry looked worriedly at Hermione. She looked haggard and overly thin. Her hair was limp and seemed to have a green hue to her. But he was very quickly distracted from the pair as Neville and Draco walked in.

Longbottom had his hand to the small of Malfoys back and was guiding him to the seat across from Potter and Granger. This in itself was odd to Snape but the thing that was really shocking was the obvious belly on the blond. He was pregnant! And it appeared that not only was Neville the father but they were in a relationship! That's when Severus saw they had wedding bands on their left hands. And when Neville had made sure that his husband was settled comfortably, he leaned down with his hand on Draco's rounded stomach and kissed him. The taller man had sighed happily and smiled at the other young man. They were the picture of domestic bliss and Severus felt his heart lurch. He wasn't jealous, exactly, but he had longed for the same contentedness they so easily displayed.

"Welcome back." Severus spoke to the class with a modified sonorous charm. He had learned it when he realized that raising his voice wore him out. He knew he'd be unable to keep up a decent volume all day long. So, he had modified the charm to make him loud enough for the class but not too loud. "I'm glad that you all have chosen to take my NEWT potions class. You may find it quite different from any of your previous potions lessons." he walked to the chalk board. "Today all I want from you is a short essay on why you took this class and what you hope to achieve by the end of the year. Also, I'd like to know if there is an area of special interest you might like to explore in the coming months."

A Ravenclaw girl raised her hand tentatively. When he nodded she asked, "Sir, how long do you want the essay? It doesn't say."

"There is no required length. It can be as long or short as you want." He gave a small smile as another hand was raised. "Yes?"

"What if you're only taking the class because it required for our field after we graduate?" a Hufflepuff boy asked.

Looking around he replied, "Then tell me what job you are preparing for. There may be ways for you to excel here to help you later in your career."

Another hand came up, "What if we haven't thought about what we might achieve in potions? I mean, besides just surviving..." this came from a Hufflepuff girl, who trailed off as she realized what she had said.

Severus chuckled. "I understand that I was less than pleasant in the past. In fact, I was a right bastard." when no one argued he looked at them. The only one who looked even remotely amused was Draco. And he was sure that it was because the boy had never suffered by his godfather's bad attitude. "But this is a different world we are living in now. I am trying to change with the times. That means that I will be endevoring to make this a better learning environment for all my students." he nodded at Longbottom as he raised a hand.

"I just wanted to say, sir, that we, Drake and I, that is, appreciate all you did for us. You were instrumental in our victory and I'm pleased that you are back." his dark blue eyes met Severus' black ones. There seemed to be a sort of understanding that was reached between them in that moment.

Severus nodded. Then he looked over at Potter, who had his hand raised. The professor grimaced internally, but didn't show it. "Yes, Mr. Potter?"

Potter gave him a grin, "I just wanted to say welcome back. It's good to see you, not, you know, dead."

"Thank you, Potter. I'm glad to not be dead." Severus turned and made his way back to his desk. He sat at his seat and looked at them. "You may use the rest of the period to begin your essays." As he finished speaking, Granger leaped from her seat and ran from the room. Again, her hand was firmly clapped over her mouth.

Potter jumped up too. "Sir, may I be excused. I need to check on Mia. She's, um, a bit under the weather." he was gathering his materials along with hers.

"Obviously." Snape couldn't help but say. It didn't sound the same in his new voice but that couldn't be helped. "You may go, Mr. Potter. Tell Miss Granger to stay in her dorm if she is sick. She should see Madam Pomphrey if it persists." Harry nodded and quickly exited the classroom.

The rest of the class went quickly and quietly. And at the end Severus dismissed the group. He asked Longbottom and Malfoy to stay behind. When they were alone he stood and embraced his godson. It surprised all three of them! "It looks like congratulations are in order. When did all this come about?" he waved his hand at the two men and their belly of joy.

Laughing, Draco answered. "Well, this," he pointed at his belly, "Happened five and a half months ago. And this," he pointed back and forth between Neville and himself, "began in fifth year."

At the professors dumbfounded look Neville laughed. "We had to keep it a big secret. His parents wouldn't have approved. And it would've made him a target of Voldemorts." he wrapped his arm around Draco's waist. "Drake's the best thing that has ever happened to me. I couldn't lose him, so, we kept quiet. I proposed a few months after the war. His parents struggled at first but I finally won them over."

Severus was amazed at the difference in the once shy, awkward boy. He was oozing confidence and was obviously in love with the taller wizard. "Again, I want to offer my congratulations. I had always hoped that Draco would find a caring spouse who understood him. Seems my hopes were met and then some." he couldn't help smiling. "And, how are you feeling?" he asked.

Rubbing his belly, Draco couldn't help giving a big, happy sigh, "Great! I'm happier than I've ever been. Nev is so amazing. He takes care of me and puts up with the mood swings." he looked at his godfather. He had missed him but had known he was alive. He knew he'd see him at the school because they had written a few letters over the last year. "Sorry for not telling you about all this. I just felt like it'd be better if I told you in person. And its been really crazy since..." he trailed off. They all knew he had been thinking about the war and final battle.

"Don't be sorry. I am just glad you're safe and happy." the once surly professor surprised the couple by saying. "Now, you two better be off. You don't want to be late for your next class."

"Mm, we've a free period next." Draco smirked. "My schedule is somewhat relaxed due to my 'delicate' condition."

"Yes, but I think the professor is trying to tell us that he has a class in a bit." Neville looked at his husband pointedly. "Besides, I think you should rest before care of magical creatures. You were a bit restless last night." at this, he sent his husband a rather suggestive look.

Draco grinned, "Yes, you're right, I could do with a bit of a kip." he turned towards Severus. "I'm glad you're back, Uncle Severus. We'll see you a bit later."

The three men shook hands and the young couple left, Severus could've sworn he heard Draco giggle. Shaking his head, he returned to his desk to prepare for his next class. Talking with the young men had his head swimming with more questions. And he realized he had forgotten to ask them about Potter and especially Granger. He was worried about her. She wasn't well, that much was for sure. But he set it aside for the time being. He had a group of first years coming in next. He had to be on the ball for that!

It turned out that Severus wouldn't be able to get any of his questions answered for the next three and a half weeks. The timing was never right. Though his concern for the young woman only escalated. She had made three mad dashes from the potions room in that time. Her beginning essay had consisted of a few sentences that indicated that she was only here because Potter had made her come. It was really rather disturbing. Her appearance was also becoming alarming. Hermione had never been full figured. She had been a rather thin, petite witch from the start but now she was downright skeletal.

Snape had taken to watching her in the great hall to see if she ever ate. She would take a few bites here and there but never enough to keep a bird alive. And more than once she had left with her hand covering her mouth. Potter seemed to be doing all he could to help her but most days his eyes were filled with a hopeless worry as he seemed to be watching his best friend waste away. Even, Neville and Draco could be seen trying to help her. She never got cross with them but she never improved either.

So, it was on a chilly day, at the end of September that found Hermione in potions. She was feeling dizzy and exhausted and it was the first class of the day. She had laid her head on the table and had her eyes closed. Harry was worrying over her but she just couldn't seem to care. And it was with a great amount of relief that Professor Snape had dismissed the class. Her happiness was momentary as she soon heard Snape ask her to stay after. Sighing she looked at Harry, "You go on. I think I'll take a nap after this."

Harry didn't say anything. He just nodded at her, knowing he was going to wait for her outside the class. It was something he had to do, she had stuck by him for the last eight years, he was going to return the favor. Besides, he wasn't sure she could make it to Gryffindor tower alone. So, he left her there and went to stand by the door.

When everyone had left, Severus walked over to Hermione and sat in the seat Potter had just vacated. "Miss Granger?" he asked, not sure she was awake.

Hermione's eyes fluttered open and she mumbled something. It seemed to be taking her a monumental effort just to stay slouched onto the desk. She was slightly afraid she fall on the floor.

"Miss Granger, I'm concerned about you. Are you ill?" when she didn't do more than mutter a no he continued. "Well, if you're not ill, then what is wrong? You look exhausted. You're not eating. And what little I see Potter and the Longbottoms are able to get down you seems to come right back up. Has something happened to you? Or is it residual effects from the war?"

Severus never got his answer because the witch sat up to prove she was fine and promptly fainted. The potion master was amazed that he moved as fast as he had because he had caught her before she hit the floor. He scooped her up and was alarmed at how little she weighed. "Potter! Get in here!" he shouted. He knew the boy hadn't left.

"Oh, Merlin, Mia! What happened?" Harry was by her side in a heart beat. He brushed the hair back from her face.

"You need to carry her." the older wizard said. He gently placed Hermione into his arms. "I can't..." it was hard for him to admit to anyone, let alone Potter, that he was unable to do something. But truth be told he was still too weak to even the young witches slight weight. "We'll use my personal floo to get to the infirmary." And he swirled around and lead the way into his quarters.

In a matter of minutes they were in the hospital wing. Harry hadn't realized how much weight his best friend had lost until she placed in his arms. She seemed to be no heavier than a small child. This made him fear for his friend in a way the events of the past eight years never had before. He shouldn't have been surprised, seeing as he had been trying to force food down her for the last two months. It was a very real possiblity that she was even more sick than he had first thought.

"Madam Pomphrey!" Harry yelled. He laid Hermione down on a cot near the Healers office.

"What's the matter?" The older witch came rushing out ready to deal with whatever crisis had befallen one of her students. "What's happened to Miss Granger?"

Severus stepped in at that moment. "I was talking to her about her well being after class was dismissed when she colapsed. I've noted that she hasn't been eating lately. Along with what appears to be some kind of stomach ailment. She cannot weigh more than five stone."

Madam Pomphrey looked up in shock. "Please, stand out of the way. I'm going to run some diagnostics." with that she began waving her wand in intricate patterns over and around the unconsious witch. Lights began to glow over her and the mediwitch hummed and clicked as she began to get a read on what was wrong with Hermione. She gasped as a yellow light settled over her abdomen.

Severus knew exactly what that light meant. He staggered back and plopped onto the bed behind him in shock.

"What?!" Harry asked, half scared out of his wits. "What's wrong with Mia?"

Sighing, Pomphrey said, "Miss Granger appears to be pregnant."

Severus turned to the stunned young man, "What did you do, Potter?"


	2. Chapter 2

Author's note: I'm sorry to anyone waiting for this story to continue! My 9 yr old daughter broke her hip and things were very busy. I hope you all enjoy this short chapter. I will try to update on a more regular basis.

Also, these are all J.K. Rowling's characters and her world. I'm just fiddling around with the script. I make no money.

Chapter 2

Harry Potter stared at the potions master in shock and anger. "What do you mean? What did I do?" he took a deep, calming breath. "I didn't _do_ anything."

Just then the two wizards heard Hermione groan, "He didn't do anything except help me." They looked over to see the underweight witch struggling to sit up. Severus stood and helped her sit while Harry placed pillows behind her for support. Settling back, Hermione wrapped her arms around her midsection.

"Mia," Harry looked at his best friend pleadingly. "What's going on? Lu and I are really worried about you."

Before the young woman could answer, Madam Pomphrey had bustled over with a load of potions to take. "Take this for the nausea." When the first was down and she saw her patient relax further into her pillows, she began to give her the rest rapid fire. "For being malnourished. For dehydration. A prenatal vitamin. A low dose pain potion. And the last is a mild sleeping drought." When it looked like there would be a protest, the medi-witch raised an eyebrow. "Miss Granger, you need rest and healing. I'm keeping you here until I feel you will be capable to care for yourself and this child. Even if it means I have to glue you to that cot!"

Surprised by the impassioned lecture, all Hermione asked was, "Well, then, can I wait to take the last potion until I'm done talking with Harry and Professor Snape?"

Eyeing her with obvious concern and a slight amount of distrust, the elder witch gave a short nod. "Alright, but I'm giving you twenty minutes, then I insist they leave you to rest." Here she looked at the two black haired wizards.

"I can assure you, Poppy, Mr. Potter and I shall leave after she has given a short explanation of her circumstances." Severus whispered at the woman who had healed him so many times before. When she had nodded again, she turned on her heel and left them alone.

"Miss Granger," Severus started but was quickly interupted.

"Please, sir, call me Mia...I don't care for Granger or Hermione any longer." The young lady spoke in a voice barely louder than his own.

At this point, Harry gripped Mia's hand. "What's going on, Mia?" He looked at Snape. Then back to her. "You have been off for a few months, even before you showed up at Grimmauld. And that's another thing, you just showed up with bags packed. What happened? You seemed happy at the burrow. I know I'm not welcome there but they love you."

Fidgeting with her hands, Mia didn't look up. "I..Ron...That last game we went to, the one Ron was so insistent we all go watch?" When Harry nodded she continued, "Well, after the game, when you and Luna had to leave so suddenly...something...happened..."

"Miss..I mean Mia, did Mr Weasley attack you?" Severus' heart squeezed at the thought. He didn't take time to examine the strange reaction. There would be time later.

Tears began to trace down the poor woman's face. "That's the thing, you see, after Harry and Lu left, the players on Ron's team insisted I join them for a celebratory drink... I think someone slipped something into mine." taking a shuddering breath, Mia continued, "I can only recall bits and pieces. A face here, laughter, trying to push someone off of me...I know I was slapped..."

"Oh, Mia!" Harry gathered his best friend into his arms as she broke down. He rocked her like a child. Whispering words he hoped would give her comfort.

Sniffling, Mia decided to finish telling them the story, "When it was all over, Ron apparated me to the burrow. I was beginning to come out of the effects of whatever drug they had used. I...I told him that I was going to tell...to press charges. He...he said that nobody would believe a homeless, charity case like me. A mudblood who had nowhere to go and no one to help me. I lost my temper and tried to hit him, he pushed me down, then slapped me a few times." drawing a shaky breath, she looked at Harry with greif filled eyes. "I dont want to press charges." it was a whisper, barely heard.

"But Mia, you have to press charges! He'll just keep doing crap like this if he isn't stopped!" Harry couldn't believe she would let it drop.

"I have to agree with Potter on this, Mis...Mia." Severus spoke in a quiet but firm voice. "He will not stop unless you speak up."

Large brown eye turned toward the professor. Tears swam as she searched the depths of his obsidian eyes. "Professor, I can't. Do you know what the law is regarding unwed mother's rights?" When he shook his head, she continued, "They have no rights. The wizarding world in Britan gives all the rights to the father and his family! Ron or anyone of the Weasleys could take my baby away!"

Harry looked at her in shock. "Mr. and Mrs. Weasley wouldn't do that!"

"Harry, if they thought it might help Ronald..." she couldn't even voice her fears. Even with the way the child had been conceived Mia's need to save and protect everyone had kicked in.

"So, you're keeping it, then?" Harry asked, hesitatingly.

The petite witch looked down at her hands fiddling in her lap. "Well, yes." she sighed and looked at Harry. "I've had time to think it over. This baby didn't ask to be made and I know that no one would blame me for giving it up...but after all the agonizing and sickness...I...I just can't..." her eyes had begun to shed tears again.

"There is no right answer in this situation, Mia." Severus looked at the young woman. After a lifetime of misery he had a great amount of sympathy for her. He knew what it was like to be hurt and have no recourse or outlet. "With your permission I will speak to Headmistress McGonagall and make arrangemnets to have this be the safest place for you and the baby. Including an understanding with all the professors to be lenient upon you. And, perhaps, a more private housing arrangement."

Mia bit her bottom lip in worry. "I don't think I could be far from Harry...or Lu. She's been helping me with my nightmares." her eyes were pleading.

"Lu?" Severus questioned. He had noted them talking about 'Lu' but had yet to figure out who it was.

"Harry is engaged to Luna Lovegood. They've been letting me live in Grimmauld and helping me with my nightmares." Hermione was staring at her hands as they fiddled with her blanket.

"I see." The tall man nodded. The effects of adrenalin were beginning to wear off and he was battling fatigue. "I will go speak to the headmistress and return..." he looked to Madame Pomphrey.

"As I said, I will be keeping her here until I feel she is well enough to resume her education." came the stern matrons reply.

Severus gave her a nod and gave Mia's hand a squeeze. "Get some rest, Mia." And then he left the infirmary.

Harry turned to his closest friend. He searched her wide chocolate eyes. "Why didn't you tell me?" he wasn't angry but he was hurt that she hadn't confided in him. "I could've helped...or...I don't know." he scrubbed his hands down his face.

Sighing tiredly, Mia reached out for Harry's hand. "I needed time to think. You know me, Harry, I have to think and plan..." she trailed off with a sad chuckle. "I never planned for this. Oh, what am I going to do?" Tear streamed down her cheeks.

"Mia, maybe we should just plan the next few days." he said as he wiped away her tears. "When we get through them we can plan for a few weeks. You are not alone. I'm here for you."

"I know. And thank you." she gave him a watery smile.

"Now, take the sleeping draught. I'll wait until you fall asleep." Harry watched her down the potion. Then he brushed her hair out of her face. "I'm going to owl Lu, she's been gone long enough."

Snuggling into the pillows, Hermione hummed, "Mmm, I think she knew about my baby before I did." her eyes drifted shut. "She said something about me needing to take up knitting again..."

"Oh, yeah?" the wizard smiled.

"Yeah...sa...said I need a few small blankets...in blue..." the last came out a whisper. Then Mia was asleep. She missed the knowing smirk on Harry's face. He knew his wife was especially talented. Tucking his dearest friend in, he left to owl his soulmate. She was needed.


End file.
